


Cast a Spell

by Quinn_zel



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Nightmares, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, Sleepy Cuddles, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 19:16:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7186751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinn_zel/pseuds/Quinn_zel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything starts from Tony having nightmares but no worry Steve Rogers is always there to save the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cast a Spell

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic so might not be good. I just want to write but I don't know what to write so please bare with it. I still need lots of improving.
> 
> Was rewrited

Tony has nightmares. Ever since he and Steve Rogers started becoming something deeper than friends are to be Tony had rarely nightmares. Tony has always had nightmares but now Steve will always kiss him goodnight, cuddles him from behind, brushes his messy hair and is always there to start his day. Steve drives away those nightmares for Tony but tonight is different.

Tony woke up in the middle of the night with sweats all over his face. His breath was fast and heavy. Tony shooked his head trying to drive those nightmares away.

'Tony? Is everything alright?' A sleepy voice came from behind, Steve sat up next to Tony  with concerned looks in those blue eyes.

'Fine.. I'm fine Steve i just had a nightmare. Sorry to wake you up' Tony answered while face palm himself trying best to look fine like he said

Steve wraped his hand around Tony's waist, pulling Tony close to him and gently brushes his hair.

Tony just let out a heavy sigh and sink his head against the broad shoulder and hug him back weakly

'Come on lets get you to sleep' Steve said pulling Tony gently back down the bed. Steve pulled Tony closer to hug him firmly, caressing his cheeks fondly.

'I.. I thought I'm gonna lose you' Tony lean in to Steve's big warm hand

'I'm right here Tony I'll always be here I'm not going anywhere. You're not gonna lose me' Steve replied with a serious look saying that he's not lying amd never will

'Thanks...' Tony answered his arms wrapped around those muscles of Steve and buried his face in Steve's chest.

'No need to say thank you Tony, I do it cause I'm willing to. Alright I think I'll just have to cast another spell for you today Mr.Stark' Steve smiled 'Promise that this spell will definitely work' Steve winked, cupping Tony's face up to face him then leans down to kiss Tony gently on the lips closing the space between them. The way Tony beard brushes against Steve's face feels so perfect for Steve. Steve pulled away from Tony with a little flush of red around the cheeks.

'Good night Tony, and here's the spell I love you Tony I really do' Steve said smiling before kissing Tony's forehead.

Maybe the spell really works. Tony slowly closed his eyes and murmured a 'love you too' softly with a smile curls on his lips. Steve just smiled at the view, his Tony he's the only one who can see Tony like this and he's happy with it. Steve went back to sleep of course with a smile. They definitely have good dreams


End file.
